piratesofdarkwaterfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcript:The Beast And The Bell
Niddler: Ren! Hurry! Look at all this food! Draja fruit, biperian eggs, and...oh...pooka-looka pies! Ren: Don't forget how little money we have. Morning to you, merchants! I see you're well stocked with supplies. Merchant 1: Come aboard, pup! They're all for sale. Ren: As you can see, I have very little gold. Merchant 1: Then look somewhere else, pup. Merchant 2: We're here to make money, not bargain! Ren: But my mission of the gravest nature and I can use all the supplies I can get! Merchant 2: Oh, is that a fact? And what might this all-important mission be? Ren: I'm the son of King Primus on a quest to save Mer. Merchant 2: Well! Well! Surely there must be something we can offer. Merchant 1: Something suitable for royalty, huh? How about a scepter? Merchant 2: And royal jewels! Merchant 1: Don't forget the kingly crown! Merchants: Long live the prince! Ren: Ahh! Niddler: Oh yeah? Wait till my friend becomes king someday--then you'll be laughing, all right, all the way to the stockyards! Ren: You know, Niddler, sometimes saving the world isn't all it's cracked up to be. Ioz: Noy Jitat, where is Ren and the monkeybird? I want to set sail! Tula: I wouldn't be in a hurry, Ioz. There's something in the air...but I'm not sure if it's a storm. By the heavens, what is that? Tula: What are you? Ioz: What's wrong, Tula? Tula: Unless my mind is playing tricks, I thought I saw something. Ioz: I must be seeing things, too. You were supposed to buy enough supplies for a month! Ren: It was the best I could do. Niddler: The merchant did throw in an extra minga-melon...oh, it was delicious. Ioz: Bah--a true pirate doesn't bargain for supplies, he steals them! Ren: I wouldn't have to bargain if people believed in me! Noy Jitat! The Compass! Ioz: Look out! Niddler: Abandon ship! Ren: Chongo-longo! Primus: Ren, my son! Ren: Father? But--how? Primus: Please. I have little time. There is a higher power than the Thirteen Treasures. It is called the Bell of the First Sound. Find the bell, ring it, and all the Dark Water will be destroyed. You will find the Bell on the island of Banjamaar. But beware, my son--many dangers await you, many dangers... Ren: Father! No! Niddler: Is it safe yet? Tula: What happened, Ren? Ren: My father spoke to me through the sea! He told me to sail for Banjamaar! Ioz: Your father? Ren: He said we don't have to find any of the Treasures. If we ring the Bell of the First Sound, Mer will be rid of the Dark Water forever! Tula: Hmm--yes, and Bloth serves lemonade. Ren: You must believe me. We have a chance to stop the Dark Water with one blow and we're taking it. On to Banjamaar! Ren: Starboard to Banjamaar, Ioz! We should be there soon! Tula: I can't explain it, Ren, but--but I sense an evil presence. Ioz: Banjamaar on the starboard bow! Tula: By the rings of Regus! It's like a stone shield! This trip gets stranger and stranger... Ioz: We'll never get through! Ren: Up ahead, Ioz! An opening! Let me try. Ioz: Steady, Ren...Well, there's always the Thirteen Treasures. Ren: Forget the Treasures! Our Quest ends on Banjamaar! Tula: So may our lives if you're not more careful. Niddler: Get off me, you slimy airheads! Ren: Say, Niddler, I think you just found our entrance. These amphecytes are full of air. We can use them to breathe underwater! Drop anchor--we're going in! Hurry! The Bell awaits us! Ioz: Slow down, lad. I don't think it's going anywhere--if it's even here. Ren: Who's there? Guard 1: An intruder! Ren: Aaaah! Ioz: Release him, or that's the last tune you'll ever play. Guard 2: I doubt that. Kangent: It's impossible--King Primus had no son! Ren: But I am his son, I swear. And his spirit sent me here--to ring the Bell of the First Sound! Banjamaarians: The Bell! He knows--but how? Ren: See how they look at that building? I'll betcha the Bell's in there! Kangent: Silence! I'm afraid you've made a grave mistake, boy. There is no Bell of the First Sound. But there is a penalty for trespassing. Take them to the Still Room. Niddler: But he's telling the truth! He is the prince! Monkeybird's honor... Ren: Someday someone will believe us. Banjamaarian: What if he speaks the truth? Kangent: Impossible! Anyway, Primus would never put the Bell in jeopardy. Never. Tula: Why do they call this the Still Room? Niddler: Because we'll still be here when we're old and grey! Ren: Well, we're not staying around to find out. Tula: The sound of movement sets off those bars. Be still and they'll vanish. Ioz: Hmm...Noy Jitat, that's quick! Ren: Can you use your ecomancer powers to free us, Tula? Tula: I--I can try...ohh... Ren: Hurry! Tula! That's it--closer...closer...good work. Tula. We're on our way. Niddler: Now let's get out of here before those earheads come back! Ren: I'm sure the Bell is in that temple. Tula: Why would Kangent lie about it? Ren: Why would my father lie? Niddler: Good questions, very good questions--why don't we discuss them back at the boat? Ren: Shh! We're almost there. Guard 1: Huh? Whooah! Guard 2: Halt! Intruders! Niddler: They saw us! Guard 2: Away from the temple now! Ioz: Keep going--I'll give these fellows an earful! Ren: There! That must be the Bell of the First Sound. Now--to rid this planet of Dark Water forever! Tula: That face--wait! No! Kerroptus: It worked! The little fool did it! Thank you, my boy... Tula: Ren! Ren: What have I done? Kerroptus: It's been nearly seventeen years since I've spread my wings! You can't imagine how I feel after being trapped all that time... Niddler: Hungry, I bet! Ren: Who are you? What do you want? Kerroptus: The name is Kerroptus. And I'm after the same thing you are, boy--the Thirteen Treasures of Rule! Except?--while your job is to collect the Treasures, my job is to get rid of them! Ren: I don't understand--my father said that-- Kerroptus: Oh, yes, what did daddy say? Let me try to remember. "Beware, my son, many dangers await you!" Ren: That was you! You tricked me! Kerroptus: "It was you! You tricked me!" Kangent: Oh no...Kerroptus! Kerroptus: We've fooled around long enough, pitiful prince! Give me your Compass. Ren: Not on your life, lizard! Kerroptus: It's not my life you should be worrying about! Kangent: Everyone under here! Kerroptus will not touch the Bell! Niddler: I knew this Bell was good for something! Kangent: He knows if he touches the Bell, he can be trapped inside it again. Ioz: Noy Jitat! Kerroptus: Greetings, insects! Guard: Get him! Kerroptus: All right, Prince of Primus--I'll give you the first round. Next time, Kerroptus won't be so polite! Kangent: Now that I realize you really are Primus's son, I regret the way I treated you. I also regret that the Son of Primus is so impetuous. Ioz: None of this would have happened if you hadn't lied about the Bell! Kangent: I was ordered never to reveal the Bell to any outsiders. Niddler: What genius told you to do that? Kangent: King Primus. Niddler: Smart move, very smart... Kangent: You see, there are other forces after the Treasures, evil forces. Had you followed your Quest, all of this would have been revealed. Ren: What are you talking about, Kangent? Kangent: I speak of...the Dark Dweller. As everyone knows, Dark Water comes from the core of the planet, where the deadly liquid is produced. What few realize, however, is that this horrid place is ruled by a spectre of evil known as the Dark Dweller. Kerroptus was one of his many servants. For eons, no one could leave this domain of darkness because of the Thirteen Treasures, which served as a protective seal. Then the Dark Dweller caused a rift in the ocean bed, which began the scourge of Dark Water. Immediately the Dark Dweller sent Kerroptus to seize the Thirteen Treasures and scatter them across Mer, so that the Dark Water could not be stopped. However, Kerroptus was unaware of your father's Compass, which could locate the Treasures. He tried to stop the king at every turn. Finally, your father turned to us for help, knowing only the Bell of the First Sound has enough power to absorb the evil of Kerroptus. We used the Compass as bait. As soon as Kerroptus touched the Bell, we had him. In order to return Kerroptus to the bell, he must touch it again. Ren: Then somehow, we have to lure him back to the Bell! Niddler: What if he's left the island? Kangent: I think not, monkeybird. The sound stone create updrafts that reach to the heavens. Even Kerroptus would have difficulty flying over them. Ren: Anyway, Kerroptus would never leave without the Compass! Kangent: Exactly, which is why we must make certain it's kept safe. Ren: Hey! With all due respect, Kangent, we must figure out a way to trick him into touching the Bell. Kangent: Kerroptus is nobody's fool, boy. Ren: Please, Kangent. I've come this far--if you give me another chance, I vow I'll make Kerroptus pay for his deceit. Kerroptus: Now to find that boy. What's this? Kangent has the Compass? How fascinating. Kangent: Remember, men, the Compass must be guarded. I hope and pray the Bell alone will keep Kerroptus at bay. Kerroptus: I think your Bell's missing its clacker, Kangent. Now to do some fishing of my own! Kangent: Kerroptus! Kerroptus: Too late, Kangent! Be gone, Bell! Always expect the unexpected--that's my motto! Ren: We'll take that, reptile! Kerroptus: So you had a little surprise in store for old Kerroptus? Ioz: Chongo-longo! Kerroptus: Surprise surprise! Tula: Now he'll use the Compass to find our Treasures! Ren: Which means we've gotta get back to the Wraith! Ren: Our boat is in that direction, Kangent. There's not much time! Kangent: I'll clear the way! Ren: Let's go, Niddler! Niddler: Hold on! Ren: If we don't get those Treasures before Kerroptus, all is lost! Kerroptus: Thanks for the opening! Ren: I'll get the Treasures. Niddler: You'd better hurry! Ren: There they are. Niddler: Nice Kerroptus--can't we sit down and talk this out, monkeybird to monster? Kerroptus: Out of my way, beaked freak! Ren: Whoa! Sorry I can't stay! Tula: Hurry, Ren! Ren: If only I can make it back to the Bell! Kerroptus: Oh, no, you don't! You don't have the Bell to hide behind! Give up the Treasures, boy, and your end will be swift and merciful! Ren: I wonder if he saw me? Kerroptus: The chase is over, prince of fools! The Treasures, if you please! Ren: Get 'em yourself! Kerroptus: You will pay for your impertinence! Ren: And you will pay for your deceit! Kerroptus: No! Not the Bell! You let me have the Compass! It was a trick all the time! Ren: Surprise surprise! Kerroptus: I'm not going alone-! Ren: Noy Jitat! Tula: Hold on, Ren! Niddler: Whew! Talk about your sticky situations! Ren: Well, Kangent, we pulled it off, thanks to the help of you and your people. Kangent: But it was your idea, my boy. Such planning and patience are kingly virtues. I have no doubt you are Primus's son. I suppose you'll want to be continuing your Quest? Ren: Actually, I was hoping you could tell me more about my father, not to mention the Dark Water. Kangent: Gladly, my son. In fact, I'd like to throw a feast in your honor. Niddler: A feast? Kangent: With draja-fruit, minga muffins, and pooka-looka pies? Niddler: Pooka-looka pies--yes, yes! You know, I could learn to like saving the world after all!